


Damp Tracks

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been at it for hours, since morning, really. He'd made breakfast, they'd sat on the patio for a while playing with Frank, the latest in a long line of good-natured mutts he'd picked up from the local pound, and then he'd gotten one hell of a better idea and they'd gone inside so that he could play with Greg instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damp Tracks

Most days, he was a little shocked and chagrined at himself that he'd actually bought a person. Another LEO, in fact, a fellow analyst. Most days. Some days, the fact that he had Greg was the only good focus he had in a world of shitty politics that reached even the contract work, and murder murder murder.

This was one of those days.

They'd been at it for hours, since morning, really. He'd made breakfast, they'd sat on the patio for a while playing with Frank, the latest in a long line of good-natured mutts he'd picked up from the local pound, and then he'd gotten one hell of a better idea and they'd gone inside so that he could play with Greg instead.

Greg was.... relaxed about sex. Open to it, and he'd had a pretty varied sex life before Will had bought him. It made things easier in a lot of ways, that he had a certain ease with pleasure, that he didn't mind Will. That he was becoming accustomed to the situation in which they found themselves, and could enjoy it instead of freaking out about it. 

Enjoying it probably had some kind of limit, though. Even for Greg, because he was red-faced and shaking, and he had been for kind of a while. "Please. Fuck. Fuck, please, I want..."

He was very pretty when he begged.

"Tell me what you want?" He reached his fingers up stroked a fingernail up against the underside of Greg's cock. The cockring around his own dick was helping quite a bit. Greg had to be hurting by now. He'd come the first time, and Will had let that happen, made it easy for him. The second time, he'd managed to put off for hours, and the reactions he was getting now were... fucking fantastic.

"Just. I want to come, I want to..." He wanted, and he was nearly incoherent for it.

Incoherent and panting, and desperate, but not. Not desperate enough. Will thrust hard again, squeezing Greg's dick firmly as he did it. "Not yet."

"Please." He'd been saying that for a while now. Will couldn't remember when he'd first started, but he was enjoying every one of them. It was as good as the way he writhed, squirming and trying to get more, better touch, better anything. He kept trying to pull free from the loose bonds keeping his legs apart, tugging at his hands. God, it was fucking gorgeous, and he leaned down to press his mouth against the curve of one bony hip.

"Not quite. Just a little more..." And just a little more, and just a little more. He wanted to break Greg just a little with pleasure.

The huff of breath wasn't all that surprising. The fact that it seemed so desperate was... beautiful. "I can't. I can't, I... I... Please. Please, I can't, I can't, I...."

Another thrust that made Greg's legs twitch. The muscles had to burn, Will decided, given how much twitching and squirming he'd done. "Almost."

The way he yelled was so good. Fucking fantastic, and it sounded a lot like anger and desperation and frustration, enough that Will almost wanted to laugh. It might get him a reaction he didn't really want right at the moment.

It wasn't right yet, not quite. It wasn't what Will was looking for, not yet, so he gave another thrust, exhaling slowly to keep himself controlled. He could feel the way Greg clenched around him, knew he had to be close to sore if not there already, and he changed the angle before pushing back inside. It got him a sound -- broken and agitated and so fucking needy that Will shook with the need to push in again.

He moved slow, slower than he wanted to when he wanted to just piston away, when he wanted to do more than shudder along with Greg and feel every shiver of muscle under his hands. "Beautiful, stretched out and begging for it, Greg..."

Begging for it, hot and sweaty, and he leaned forwards to catch Greg's mouth before he noticed it.

Tears.

His lashes were wet, and the tears slipped down, a slow, steady fall. The whimpers of desperation were nice, but the tears were a surprising result of the teasing.

There was something heady about seeing the slow spread of wetness over Greg's cheeks, along the line of his jaw. The faint tracks were beautiful against his skin, and soft against Will's thumb when he reached out to smudge some of that wetness.

"Please." The sound of it broke in the center, and fuck. Fuck, but that was perfect. "Please, Will. Please, I want... I want... I need to, if, I need to..."

Yes, yes yes, that was what he wanted. It made reaching down to take off Greg's cockring easy, snapping it off in a smooth motion. It got him one hell of a reaction -- a buck of motion, and Greg pushed up at him as best he could before making a sound that was so utterly amazing that Will couldn't help shoving into him, just to see if he could earn that again.

"Please!" Raw and begging, and the tears didn't stop just because he might get to come soon.

They came more readily, so Will started to stroke Greg. He didn't need much, just stroking and a little more thrusting and after so long of being held on the edge it was almost hard to go over it. Will kept his eyes on those tears, though. "Come, Greg. Just come..."

Come, and he was fighting for it, clenching tight around Will's dick, cheeks crimson, mouth open, and those fucking tears just made him want to do it again tomorrow. All over again, just for that smeared weepy look, exhaustion and dampness, for the feel of it under his fingers again. It was possibly the best orgasm of his life, short tired thrusts. "Christ, Greg..."

Christ, and when he finally settled atop him, limp and sated, he could feel the way Greg gasped for breath, or maybe they were sobs. Tears looked good on him, almost too good, and it made Will want to see them again.

Instead he nuzzled against Greg's wet cheek, and relished it -- that he'd gotten a man to cry from pleasure, from _sex_ , that was a chest shaking relief.

"I think...." Greg's voice sounded blurred, exhausted. "You might be the death of me."

"Only little deaths." Will offered that as he reached to uncuff Greg's wrists. "I promise."


End file.
